


Burn his insolence

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Steve Rogers, Loki Is A Jerk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Steve is pissed off, Top Steve Rogers, bucky is a good friend, choclate factory, manager Loki, worker Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: In which Steve Rogers is a worker in Loki's factory.Loki is blind by arrogance and Steve gets angered by this.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisOceanEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/gifts).



> To HisOceanEyes,  
> I've read your fanfictions and they are absolutely amazing. I know you like Steve x Loki and hope you like dark steve x Loki.😍😆😆😆😜😊😏😉  
> This is an alternative universe where Loki is not a god nor is Steve an avenger.  
> So this was an idea which popped into my mins out of know where at midnight. 
> 
> So hope ya enjoy it.  
> Love you ☺️

It's was a cold day in London. Very cold for an American, but not that cold for London. 

He could hear the whistling of the cold chill wind right from his room. He was curled into a tight ball with a thick blue rug curled with him. He forced the blanked to cover his feet which was starting to feel numb by cold. He hit the alarm clock which broke into a million pieces and fell in the ground below the bed. The breaking sound made him groan in frustration and push his blanket till his feet. He growled in anger and rolled onto a side to his bed, getting up and sitting there. He looked at his room with dull and sleepy blue eyes, his eyelids hooded. He let out a sharp and deep breath and jumped out of his bed. The chill of the cold granite floor made him wince at the cold and sent a shiver to his body. The carpets were not yet put up to his room as he shifted to this new room very recently and it is not like he has money to buy a better room. He was greatfull that he atleast had this room. 

The walls were dull brown colour and if seen for a long time, he might even throw up at the dump wierd and disgusting colour. The drawers were old and always made him wince at the loud sound it made when he pulled the drawers. There was only a single cupboard in his room. It was horrible. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose as the stinking dust smell hit his nose as soon as he open the cupboard door. He brushed out the dust and peeped through the pitch darkness inside the cupboard, and pulled out a red damp towel. He shook the towel a many times to get rid if all the dust and went to the bathroom letting out a sigh. His room was not neat. Messy. Unordered. Just like him. A mess.

Steve rubbed his hands together to gather some heat and tugged his sweater closer, covering his ears from the unforgiving thin chilly wind. The mirror in front of him reflected a failed man. A messy and failed man. He was completely clueless about what he was or what will he do next. He had no mood to wake up at such a cold day. He just wanted to roll up in his bed and stay there untill the next summer. Geez, he truly hated winter. 

He could have just went to the bed and pull his thick blanket over his shoulders to get a long and peaceful sleep, but this was an important day to him. Or atleast that was what Bucky had said. Bucky had found him a new job and he had been selected and and been called for the job from today. He had lost his family, freinds, and the only women he ever had and loved. He was in a state where he had nothing to do, nowhere to go and no one to call out for. He had also attempted a suicide. But he did not die. He wanted to, but his best friend Bucky helped him, and searched him a new job. That was the main reason this American boy shifted from his country to London. Bucky lived in London so he had called him. So he had purchased a cheap room, which was all he could afford and well he had to thank Bucky for settling his life and making it what it was once, or he was trying to.

He went to the shower and let the water run slow with tipping hot water, cleansing his body. His blond shining once hair was now messy and tangled. It had even growed a bit. His once vibrant and attractive ocean blue eyes were now dull and looked dusty. His rigid body, with packs was now only a waste. All his efforts in the gym to impress his girlfriend was a garbage. Who would he impress now? His girlfriend was gone, and so with her was his heart. His soft and pure heart. He was not as kind and soft as before. He had changed. Changed into a rude and careless man. 

He hated this place..what was it ah! London. He hated this stupid cold place, he hated his life. He only lived for Bucky. His faithful friend. The only one who came to sooth and show the path of light to a madman.  
He scrubbed his body with the filthy and irritating warm water, letting all the dirt fall off from his thick and handsomely seductive body. He let his fingers wander over his hairs as he washed them with a stinking soap and let the water to clean him once again. He picked the towel mindlessly with his right thick hand and dried himself. He wrapped the towel just below his waist and smashed the bathroom door with an audible thud, exiting the palce.  
He hated his room. There was nothing in the useless room exept for a cupboard, a table and a radio with three windows. And a bed ofcourse. He opened the dusty cupboard with a cough to pick up his new suit which Bucky had given him just for his first day of the job. He had to be ready for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun writing this chapter! 
> 
> I had been a bit busy with my others fics and I have so many ideas to start new fics but.. how many shall I write? My mind is a mess right now with so many crazy thoughts.
> 
> And another bug is that they are saying that my school may start within a few months and I have sooo much to write.. all been a crazy mess. Stupid stuff..  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter ☺️💓

It was a blue suit with a white lining at the edge. He liked it. It was nice. He always had loved blue and the dress was as he admired it and it matched perfectly with his blue eyes. Bucky always knew him the best. He pulled a bag from below the bed which had all the things regarding his job and with a drop of hope in his throat, he locked the door which made a bad creakling sound and made his way to the streets. His job was in a choclate factory. A famous one Bucky had said. He waited for Bucky to pick him up in the cold morning. After what felt like hours, a man with a black suit and a warm smile tugged at his face who he called his friend came in a car of same colour of his suit. Steve smiled and entered the car. Bucky had been very kind to him all the way, telling him about the wheather of London, how to manage the job, and assuring him everything will be alright and that he will be able to handle the job. He did not pay much attention to his best friend, rather thinking about his past and how he had lost his loved once all at once. Their destination arrived and Bucky parked the car and they went in.   
It was not a very geat building. He had expected more. They went inside to the management room to find a lady with reddish brown hair and a fair complexion, who said her name was Natasha and had made them to wait till their manager came. Bucky had said about the manager, had said his name was Loki Laufeyson.   
Steve liked the name. Four letter cute name. Loki.   
Low-key. Love-key.   
Lo-kay. Lov-key. Lov-ly.   
Low-wee. Lack-key.   
Oh how many nic names. Bucky had informed him that the man was a strict and patient one. Bucky had also said that the man had a lot of ego and savageness as he was of a rich family and was the person running this whole chocolate industry. He said the man was not kind and was arrogant. Steve thought he would not like this Loki, the man that Bucky had said.

His thoughts were ripped off when he heard a shrill voice tingling at t back of his head, calling his name.

"Steve Rogers?"

The women, Natasha, looked at him and gestured him to get inside the room.

"Yes, that's me."

He hit a smile to Bucky as Bucky squeezed his hand, before getting up from us seat and entering the room.

His footsteps echoed as he stood in front of the cold door. He knocked the door with his knuckles and straightened his suit, calming his breath and staying focused.  
He heard a sharp clear of throat which indicated him to get in? Well he suppose. He had expected atleast a word commanding to come in or an assistant telling him to enter and not a clear of throat. So this man must be really arrogant. He need to be patient. He has come this far ofcourse.

With a deep breath, he pushed the heavy door which made a noise, and which was the only noise as he cocked his head to peep inside the room and stepped forward, closing the door from the behind.

The room was filled with darkness exept for a dim light from the window which filled the whole room with extremely cold wind. It took Steve a few blink of his eyes and a shake of his head to adjust to the darkness. He narrowed his eyes to see a figure sitting on a chair with a desk in the front. How much ever he rubbed his eyes and narrowed, all he could see was a distorted lean figure. He walked near the man blindly, without even thinking at what he was stepping. He knitted his brows togather and opened his eyes wide to narrow them down and moved forward to see the image in front of him as clear as glass. Shining with the dim light in the pitch black. Steve almost choked on nothing but air and he felt all the air escaping out of his lungs the moment he saw the man. The beauty in front of him.

A lean slender figure, pale skin as that of a ghost, his hairs so neat and not even a strand of hair sorted and unaligned. The man taking slow sips of the wine was the only sound except for the annoying voice of the wind. His black hairs, just as black as the room, making it almost impossible to see the even locks. They looked so soft. Steve wonder what it would be to touch them. The long lashes pointing below, covering the green gems of his eyes, with a black suit and a grim expression painted on his face. The pale skin was the only one which stood out in the dark room with the thin light shining on the skin, making it glow. Those slender long fingers, playing with the papers spread on the table, with other hand holding a glass of blood red wine with the talented fingers. The shap cheekbone which almost looked like the man had shaves it clean. The collar bone poking out on the long pale column of his throat with a small green necklace. A necklace which looked similar of that the one women wear. Sharp shoulder blades and broad chest, moving to the slender hip. Gods how slim as his waist? If not for the sharp clear yet soft masculine voice and the broad shoulders, Steve would have mistaken Loki for a woman. 

It was only when the man shifted back uncomfortably and huffled that when Steve realised how close had he gone. He was inches far from th man's face. How stupid must he be looking. He immediately rippled back and stood straight looking at the man. His manager. Loki.

Loki gestured him to sit with a serous and formal expression as Steve did as he was told. Steve was feeling like he was being put in a frying pan and was being cooked. Despite the vicious cold outside, he was heating up from inside. He felt his cheeks and body burning. All the heat was directly hitting his groin, making him hard and erect. He had never felt anything like this since he lost his girlfriend. This was weird. Not to blame him, the man was indeed beautiful. But Steve had to be in his senses. Come on this is his manager he is thinking about. He might lose the only job he has. He shook his thoughts and bundled them aside looking at the pale triangular face. 

"Steve Rogers. Hm" Loki said cocking is neck to get a clear glance of Steve.

Oh that soft angelic voice.

He twirled and twisted his long thin and pale finders, and passed a piece of paper towards Steve.

"Section 5, the one where the chocolates are being melted and mould into shapes. Got it?"

It took Steve a few seconds to force himself to stop admiring the voice and his body and to remember what Loki has told. He scrambled the words and nodded quickly. He would be an idiot if he would spot this man everyday. How can he work without admiring the angel near him? It would be a challenging task. Though the man is very formal and won't speak much, yet, Steve would be doomed. What if someone noticed his blush when he sees Loki? It was a black room now so Loki did not notice his dark eyes and scarlet blush but at the factory? In between a thousand people? He should be very caref-

He was whipped out of his thoughts when the crystal clear voice banged his head.

"Hand this to Miss. Natasha, she will instruct you where to move further. I need all the workers to be punctual. Highly punctual. Work to be done very neatly. No choas to be started among the workers. Shut your mouth, do the job, take the money and get the hell out of here. No questioning about any authorities or rules. You should be fast and highly talented. Ask the old workers if you need assistance. And you will obey to each and every rule. Any questions?"

"Um..m no.. si- no" Steve stammered and blurted out.

Loki frowned and raised one of his clean shaped eyebrows in question.

Oh this is going to be very hard for Steve. That was for sure. He cleared his throat and said firmly.

"No sir. Thankyou"

"Very well then" siad Loki tilting his head to take a gulp of the wine, eyebrows raised in suspecting, arrogance standing out clear on his face when he saw Steve still sitting on the chair.

Steve jumped off the chair and held out his hand with a big smile for which all he got was a wrinkle of nose as if he was of another spicies and stiff nod. What a serious man. Steve rolled down his eyes and walked out of the room,with his heart beating in an incredibly fast speed. Steve thought of the man, Loki, while his way to the passage. He shook his head and rolled his eyes after he realised that Loki was not of his type. He was social and enthusiastic and this man was completely different. This man maybe beautiful, but not at all friendly.

He was a sweating mess by the time he exited and found Bucky running towards him to ask about how it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! The story goes on😉


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 😋😚🤗🤗

"You alright buddy?" 

"Yeah. Guess so" 

"What happened Steve? Say me all went on well"

"Yeah..it did., Just a bit of uneasiness. No need to worry Bucky"

"Kay then, what did he say?"

Steve held the papers in front of Bucky telling him what had happened in the room.

He did not specify how he felt though. How would he? Bucky maybe his closest person now but yet, it would be so silly to tell that he loved his manager. Completely foolish. He just specified what had Loki said and that he need to hand these to Natasha.

Bucky was really caring about him. He had taken all responsibility and taken him to Natasha who suggested him where to go and what to do. Now he was in front of Natasha, she was saying something to Bucky and he was thinking randomly about Loki. 

He loved Loki. Wierd right? He chuckled to himself. Loki was a manager. A rich one. And he was some stupid worker who even did not know what to do next in his life. If not for Bucky, he would have been in the streets of America by now. Loki was one of respect. One of pride and status. And sure a person of arrogance. That is what Steve felt uneasy as. 

Everyone he had met in his whole life were very important kind. He had worked in many places before. I'm construction works, as a chef, as a waiter, and in iron factories. He did not have problem in straining his body. Every place he worked, he was friendly. He was kind with everyone and all loved him. He would catch everyone's attention as he came to work daily and he was a man who loved to speak. Not speaking garbage, but more of like respected speech. He was a man with respect. Well not the one with who was in a higher position, but he had respect for his kindness and charming. 

But here, in this factory, he felt as if he was ignored. He was hated. And it was all because Loki. Loki and his meet was his first impression on the factory and the person, and he felt bad. When the manager was only not friendly, them does he expect the other workers to be friendly? But he needed this job. It was a must. Cause if not this job then there was no life for him. This was the only hope and he had to adjust. 

He let his thoughts drown as he started to listen to Natasha, who had called his name.

"Sir, Section 5 is after the lobby right turn, down stairs, at the ground floor, East wing. And.. Stave?"

"Steve!"

"Yeah Steve, guess yours is a night shift. The factory will be there for a whole 24 hours, and yours starts from evening. That is fine right? Well if you say no also you need to do it. as we do not have much workers for the night shift."

Stev nodded in approval.

"And I think you have read the rules and orders of the factory in te files. This factory has two shift. Day and night. Early morning till afternoon. After that the factory will not be opened untill the late evening that is when you come here. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And, if you have any doubts or questions, please ask the workers or me. I'll always be here to help you. And I advice you not to mess with the manager. You know his conditions. He is very strict. And you would definitely not be satisfied if you go to him for any clarifications. We are here, so come to us and don't anger the manager."

"Hmm, but if I have an urgent matter to speak with him?" Steve asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't think anything would be that important, but if you have, then the manager is available at early morning and late night. He'll be here for four hours. Morning four, midinght four. You can meet him anytime then, if you have a wish to be insulted right at your face."

"Great" Steve smiled amused.

"Good day then gentlemen!"

"Thank you ma'am"

Bucky and he had taken a look at the factory, and the place where he was working.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hi guys good morning gorgeous 😘
> 
> I had so much time today! You know there are these online clases going on and while the teacher was blabbering about something, I thought of writing a chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 😚

The factory was a nice place. It was very clean. Loki was indeed strict. Steve thought. Steve had expected the factory to be like the one they show in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And he was a fool to believe so cause this one was completely different.   
Steve was a complete idiot to expect candies hanging at the walls with some colourful smoke gases filled all around. 

All around the place was a faint scent of melted chocolate which would have made any kid to run and eat them. The smell was nice. It differed from place to place. They met a passage where a strawberry scent hit his nose and as they turned right, a sweet scent of pineapple filled their mind.   
They moved to the south wing where a hot chocolate tempted them. Such stong choclate smell.. 

They were moving to see a lot of machines working on chocolates, so many machines and the buzz sound of it was everywhere.

As they went to the west lobby wing, their eyes filled with decorations. Now here was what Steve expected. This lobby was filled with items like cherries, berries, almonds, cashew, walnut, and sprinkles. There was a colour spray which was doing its most great work in colouring the chocolates with gold and silver. Another way, there was the packing. Just to look at it was so satisfying. The way the wrapper engulfed the chocolate, rolling neatly on the chocolate bar, which had a complex mixture of designs on it. After that, it was sent to the next section where the wrapper was to be sealed. Each choclate had different colour wrapper indicating it's flavour. 

A chocolate was passed further which had a dark green wrapper with golden designs. 

Weird that Steve remembered Loki when he saw the chocolate. Then it was sent where they paste the seal and on it wrote as 'Mint' in big calligraphy designed alphabets, in bright shining pure golden colour.   
Oh how nice it would be if the name was as 'Loki' instead of 'Mint'. Both are four letter words and somehow, the chocolate made him remember of Loki again and again oh how much ever he tried to forget and keep the thoughts aside.  
Then was printed the company name, the brand and the experidate and ingredients. What a sight was it! So beautiful and neat and extremely satisfying. 

Then they went to the wing in which Steve was assigned to work at. It was the melting lobby where the chocolates were being melted and mould into different shapes and sizes of bars and other unique shapes. There was a hot boiling water where the garbage was being disposed and melted there itself which were afterwards thrown. The chocolates were being melted in a minimum heat for some and for others, in maximum temperature. Then there was a mould machine which turned the melted mess into a mesmerizing sculpture of some animals or toys. Some wee turned into different shapes of chocolate bars which were then carved to make it stand out with the designs.

In this lobby, there were the most workers. This part needed people. People with physical strength. The workers here needed to do many things whith their muscles. Thee was a big tub of chocolate which many people togather had to push them forward to the melting liquid. Two to three strong men should stir the hot chocolate continuously in order to have a clear chocolates and without knots. And there was many people who would carry the boiling melting choclate dump and pour the choclate to the mould from the heavy metal. Then the moulded chocolates would be passes to the west wing, where the designs and decorations would be done with sealing it. Then would be sent to the next lobby where it would be packed and sold out in trucks. 

It was indeed a large place. But yet, it looked clean over-all. There were garbage in some places in the lobbies, but if taken the whole place, this factory was the cleanest compared to the ones he had been.

After seeing how the chocolates were being packed and sold which was done in the northern lobby, Steve and Bucky planned to leave the place. Steve had so much work and he need to have some sleep if his was a night shift. Bucky smiled at him and took him back.

They waved to Natasha whom they met on the way and climbed up the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day ❤️❤️🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it😊😎🌹


End file.
